


Biting Pearls

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: Lelouch splayed out luxuriously, his black halo of hair shining about his head, his slender arms cast in either direction, legs splayed and stomach relaxed. A heavenly sight.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Biting Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochakururugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochakururugi/gifts).



> Did u know u can see if a pearl is real by scrapping it against your teeth?? It'll be gritty! Unrelated to the story.
> 
> Shoutout to my lovely editor, Chai! <3

Suzaku reacted with half the grace of a puppy when his husband arrived home. He put dinner on hold and came rushing to greet a weary Lelouch at the door.

“I’m home,” Lelouch sighed, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket to hang on the rack. Suzaku tried to give him at least a second to regain his bearings before confronting him with affection. His embrace was met with eagerly, his little husband practically melting into his arms. He laid his head on Suzaku’s chest, the hint of a smile tugging at his bow lips as he nuzzled.

“Tired, love?” Suzaku murmured, tucking stray strands of black silk behind Lelouch’s ears, kissing the top of his head. “Tell me, tell me. Busy day? Any closure on the Tillman case?”

“Exhausting. No headway. No. My feet are _killing_ me,” he groaned, turning in Suzaku’s arms to fall into his hold and their nightly routine.. He hoisted Lelouch up effortlessly, his featherlight weight barely registering. 

“Why don’t you wear the insoles I bought for you, hmm? You could avoid this if you weren’t so stubborn,” Suzaku lovingly noted as he toted his pretty husband to their bedroom.

“Can you blame me?” Lelouch asked, touching a hand to Suzaku’s cheek and pulling him in for a brisk kiss. “My husband gives the best foot rubs.”

“And he’ll gladly give them whether you support your arches or not,” Suzaku muttered against Lelouch’s lips.

Suzaku’s knee met the edge of the bed and he eased Lelouch onto the spill of covers, excitement warring with diligence.

Lelouch splayed out luxuriously, his black halo of hair shining about his head, his slender arms cast in either direction, legs splayed and stomach relaxed. A heavenly sight.

Suzaku loomed over and began leisurely undressing him, taking his time even if he wanted to rip the wrapping from his toy. He unbuckled Lelouch’s belt, loosening his slacks and shucking them down his lithe legs, discarding them into the basket. He unbuttoned Lelouch’s shirt and splayed his palms across his exposed chest.

Lelouch purred, stretching and arching into his touch, his lovely eyes fanning shut. Suzaku kneaded his tight chest, admiring the stark contrast of his calloused, tawny hands against Lelouch’s alabaster skin. Only lingering briefly before he started downwards.

When the warm caress of his hands met Lelouch’s tired heel, his toes curled. He inhaled sharply, almost too sore to be touched before relaxing.

Lelouch sat up on his elbows, his sleeves slinking down his arms, desire flickering in his icy gaze. Heart achingly beautiful. Suzaku was compelled to the bed, his ministrations on hold— or rather off course. He shifted their positions, fitting Lelouch into his lap, the smooth plane of his back flush against his hammering chest.

His scent was addictive, Suzaku couldn’t begin to get enough. He buried his face in the back of Lelouch’s softly fragrant nape and inhaled, clouding his senses with it. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head before settling his chin there, tucking his husband close.

“You’re so warm,” Suzaku murmured at Lelouch’s ear, his hands slowly slinking down his shoulders. Warm was an understatement. Lelouch was hot to the touch, his chest tender and budding. When Suzaku massaged his damp flesh, he moaned.

“And so sensitive. You must ache here, especially.” Suzaku noted, sweeping his thumbs against Lelouch’s puckered nipples. He tweaked them firmly and pinched them between his fingers, less gently than Lelouch deserved, until he was panting, squirming in Suzaku’s lap for more.

“Suzaku— _that’s… “_ Lelouch’s voice hitched as he kneaded Suzaku’s slacks, his head tilting back to rest against the crook of his neck. When Lelouch looked up at him through his dark lashes, his eyes hazy and his mouth parted on another soundless little cry, Suzaku almost lost his nerve. His heart throbbed twice as hard as his erection.

Suzaku nuzzled him, kissing along his neck, brushing his hair aside to plant one on his temple. Nothing could please him more than seeing the growing changes Lelouch’s body was making to accommodate for their offspring. The thought alone had him stiff as stone, masturbating while his husband was busy at work. Releasing steam was his mercy. 

He continued his path downwards, stopping to lavish in the swell of Lelouch’s stomach before sinking lower. He scored his fingers through the gossamer thatch of pubes, scratching lightly before wrapping his fingers around the base of Lelouch’s cock. He gave a little squeeze and sputtered to himself. 

“So _cute_ ,” Suzaku praised, leaving Lelouch’s cock absolutely neglected as he threaded between his warm cheeks, finding the soft ring of muscle. 

Suzaku pressed against Lelouch’s entrance, easing one finger inside his slick heat, settling deep before giving a little stir. He slid in and out, working Lelouch’s chest with his free hand. His rosy nipples had started giving up little droplets of milk, creating a slippery friction between Suzaku’s thumb and forefinger.

Lelouch arched, his elegant shoulders rolling back and his slender hips forward, pulling bow tight. The pretty crown of his shaft was glossy with pre as it jutted for attention, Lelouch reached to stroke himself in his fervor and Suzaku gently batted him away, adoring the clamor of his husband’s need. 

Lelouch whined, a needy little sound that plucked Suzaku’s heart strings. 

“Impatient,” Suzaku tsked, nipping the mooney curve of Lelouch’s nape. He fed another digit inside, and curled ever so slightly, till the tips of his fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled in his sugared walls. Lelouch spasmed, his cock twitching and his channel tightening.

Suzaku could take his wanton husband to the sheets and shove inside, could force his hole to stretch and acclimate to him without a care in the world. A darker part of him relished the give, the willing cleave Lelouch would enact to accept Suzaku’s desires eagerly, smiling with gritted teeth as tears spilled from his amethyst eyes. The very idea tightened his chest and he had to wedge yet another finger inside to ready Lelouch for the taking.

Now it was _him_ who was impatient. He pictured his fingers replaced with his shaft, Lelouch’s self indulgent noises as his hands scrambled for purchase against Suzaku. He gave another shakey push with his hand, relishing Lelouch’s cry at his ears.

“That’s it,” Suzaku murmured, brushing his lips against Lelouch’s ear. There was nothing to challenge the sight, Lelouch melting further into Suzaku’s grasp, his face scrunched up and his little hole tightened. Suzaku could have him coming in an instant, Lelouch was already fluttering, his hands scrabbling for purchase.

“Suzaku— Suzaku— “ Lelouch sobbed, his voice breathless and thin. “ _Please.”_

 _“_ Already?” Suzaku wagered, adding another finger to the mix and capturing Lelouch’s cry on his tongue, muffling him with a kiss before pulling back to ask, “Are you sure you’re ready? You still feel so tight.”

“ _No…”_ Lelouch moaned, turning to face Suzaku whilst he dropped his hips, practically riding Suzaku’s fingers. 

“No, what?” Suzaku teased, pinching Lelouch’s nipples and fantasizing about suckling them. “Use your words, Lelouch.”

Lelouch was unraveling right before Suzaku’s eyes and it was breathtaking. Brilliant pearly fireworks shattering in the night sky, raining hot and frantic.

Lelouch didn’t make much sound when he orgasmed, it was a quiet affair. His plush lips parted and a soundless cry would escape, his amethyst eyes rolling back. He rode Suzaku’s hand desperately, his grip latched onto Suzaku’s wrist to squeeze him deeper. His expression said it all. Too much and not enough all at once.

Lelouch fluttered from the tip of his peak and relaxed, uncoiling in Suzaku’s arms. One climax was never enough for either of them and Lelouch was already panting for more, reaching back and clawing at Suzaku’s belt buckle. 

“Easy, easy,” Suzaku said, mostly for himself as he took Lelouch down to the bed, hastily undressing. He almost forgot the most important part of prep in his rush. He reached into the nightstand and pulled free a lubricant he made a show of slicking himself up with. The affection between them was palpable as Lelouch gazed starry eyed at his cock, masturbating his own in tandem.

“Look at you…” Suzaku exalted, sweeping his hands across Lelouch’s fine frame. A treasure in need of a little polishing. He gently thumbed the swell of Lelouch’s belly, the life nestled safely within bringing a tear to his eye that Lelouch kissed away. 

His slender arms wove around Suzaku’s neck, lulling little fingers combed through his hair. Lelouch nestled like a prince in the throne of his lap, draping his long legs on either side of Suzaku’s hips. His cock slid in between Lelouch’s soft cheeks, giving him just a taste. He grabbed the base of his shaft, working up to poise the tip at his puckered hole and released a breath, shaking as he held his Lelouch close.

Which one stroke he was nestled deep in Lelouch and he whined like a lesser man, overcome with the softness surrounding him. The sweltering, drawing heat that wrapped flush, made for seating himself inside. He doubled over, his pace frozen as he struggled to reign himself in and not spill here and now. 

Lelouch would have none of it as he writhed, his hands scrabbling for purchase against Suzaku’s back. “ _Su… Suzaku…”_ he pleaded, licking his kiss bruised lips and bucking his hips sweetly for more.

Not a bitter cord existed for Lelouch in Suzaku’s heart, but he almost deserved a scolding for being so shamelessly selfish. 

“ _It’s okay if you come— nnnh— we can just do it again— ,“_ Lelouch persuaded, locking his legs behind Suzaku’s back, spurring him forward. 

Suzaku stilled him with a firm tug. Lelouch quivered while Suzaku pulled out dangerously slow and slid back in, gritting his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure. Nothing could be better, no one could feel more giving. As stubborn and ruthless in the courtroom Lelouch could be, he was an absolute kitten in the bedroom— mewling and more, sobbing into Suzaku’s neck.

“Feels— good— “ Lelouch sputtered, his nails raking along Suzaku’s skin, marking him for everyone to see. 

“You feel perfect,” Suzaku bit out, thrusting again. “It’s like a dream that never ends. You take me so well I can’t believe— you’re mine.”

Lelouch nodded, a bit beyond words perhaps as he let his legs fall open, a rapturous display. Plains of milky white flesh made for touching and groping. Suzaku palmed one of Lelouch’s swollen breasts, the budding weight fitting perfectly into his hand. He played with them a bit too rough, causing his husband to yelp in response, his nipples giving up a few precious beads.

The sight pulled Suzaku’s tongue and he laved Lelouch’s tender nipple desperately, suckling the stiff bud past his lips and drawing, never minding the lewd noises emanating if it had his husband thusly. Milk met his tastebuds and he drank eagerly. A fine ambrosia only for him.

_“Mine, all mine.”_

Suzaku must have said that aloud because Lelouch was agreeing profusely, nodding his head again and dipping in for a sloppy kiss. He moaned against Suzaku’s mouth, signaling how close he teetered to the edge.

Suzaku wrapped his hand around the silky length of Lelouch’s shaft and tugged from base to flared tip, over and over, focusing friction on the head. Suzaku could feel Lelouch’s walls fluttering around him, sucking him in deeper.

“ _S-Su— uhnnn—!”_ Lelouch’s voice hitched, shattering into a thin whine as he clung to Suzaku seamlessly, no space existing between them. Each thrust found Lelouch’s sweetly sensitive bundle of nerves and he was wracked with shudders, vice tight, muttering breathlessly, “ _Coming.”_

Suzaku grunted, gnashing his teeth as he shoved inside hard enough to make Lelouch’s jaw clench. He pumped Lelouch’s cock to the tune of his strokes, whipping them both to a fervor. The thread keeping Lelouch aloft snapped and he spiraled out of control, wriggling and writhing in Suzaku’s lap, grinding on his dick as his spurted up his chest, viscous strands coating his abdomen, glistening in the lamp light.

The sight too compelling not to answer, Suzaku bolstered himself. Giving Lelouch his all, murmuring weakly, “I love you— love you so much.” 

He came in a blinding wet rush, thrusting upward in a sporadic rhythm, one hand still jerking Lelouch’s softening cock, the other supporting the back of his head. Suzaku buried to the hilt, pumping spend in thick ropes, enough to push him back. 

When the waves finally receded somewhat, enough for Suzaku to scrap together a coherent thought, he bundled Lelouch into his arms, caring not a bit for the sticky mess slathered between them or pooling onto the sheets.

“Amazing, my Lelouch.”

Suzaku couldn’t hear beyond the roar of blood in his ears. He lazily pet Lelouch, stirring his hips to drain the last few drops. Praising endlessly his eidolon. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Suzaku would never stop being surprised, would never get used to the dreamlike high of Lelouch’s affection and his attention. It was everything. He was everything.

Suzaku somehow mustered the strength to retract himself from the warm embrace of their honeyed afterglow. He groaned, laying Lelouch back against the bed and easing himself out gently as come dribbled. 

Suzaku tucked Lelouch beneath his chin and released a contented sigh, wrapping him up in his arms and legs, their limbs and hearts tangling up. He splayed his hands possessively over the babe growing in Lelouch’s stomach, feeling full to bursting with love.

He pressed a sugared kiss against Lelouch’s nape, inhaling his sex spiced scent. Heady and laden with musk, furling a wisp of arousal. He’d need another moment to be ready, but Lelouch wasn’t leaving this bed anytime soon...

* * *

[Check me out on Twit!](https://twitter.com/PrismHoney)


End file.
